mortalityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vexand Memory Spirit
Vexand 'Memory Spirit is one of the protagonists of ''Mortality. Personality *Alignment: '''LAWFUL GOOD Vexand is a kind, protective, quiet, and chivalrous person but when he gets angry or irritated he will burn the closest thing to him only to put it out and fix it right after. He like people to act with control considering that he is the shadow of a warlord and feels that people that don't control themself sould be punished. He always tries to avoid be like his master though so when he sees something his master didn't like he tries to not destroy/kill it like his master would. Fears/Weaknesses *Betrayal *Suffering Appearance Vexand's body is made out of a cloak that covers his entire body. He is always carrying a sword and shield where ever he goes. His height slightly alters threw out the day like a shadow would. He can be up to 6 feet tall in the early mornings and late afternoons but near midday he might be only 5 feet tall. Vexand has a black mark along the right side of his face that shows that he is a Shadowborn and not human. His face looks like that of a man in his 20's and his hair is a light grey. Backstory Vexand is one of the longest living Shadowborn. His Master was a Dark Warlord that was cruel and destructive. It is said that he owned all of Venza for the last 10 years of his life. He treated the commoners as slaves and would go on a rampage at the smallest word of him being cruel. Eventually he was killed by a hired assassin that the villagers paid for from the money they hid from him. Vexand was banished from Venza and now travels around trying to help anyone he can to make up for what his master did. But the price might be more then he can afford. Plot Vexand is wandering the world in search of knowledge and undo the damage done by his master. He had just made camp beside a river when 4 random figures dashed out from behind a bush. They are tired and look like they are running from something. They quickly say that they are being chased by some bad people but have no time to give details or even fully explain. They ask for somewhere to hide and Vexand obliges to help by throwing them into a nearby pine. They wait there for a few minutes until their pursuers eventualy leave. After that they go back to Vexand's camp where they fully explain the situation they are in. After hearing their story, Vexand asks what they know about surviving in the wild. Learning that they know little if not anything about surviving in the wild he reluctantly decides to help them on their journey but he would never know the amount of trouble he just got himself into. Abilities -Shadow Merge- Vexand connects himself to the shadow of another allowing him to not require food, water, or even oxygen. In this state he can also psychically comunicate with his host. However he will also feel the effects of anything that happens to his host and he will only be as helpful as a shadow. Attacks -Nest of Fire- Vexand will use this when he get annoyed with his opponent. He covers them with roots from the ground to keep them from moving followed by setting the roots on fire to sent his enemy to a fiery grave. -Zero to a Thousand- Vexand freezes his enemy in a block of ice to hold them still while meanwhile he charges up a thunder bolt which he then shoots into the sky and drops down on his enemy frying their body. Relationships Elise : hurrr Yin : hurrr durrr Jacelyn : Me hurrdurr Kuvé : derp !--- repeat as many times needed ---! Category:Characters Category:Light/Life Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:Shadow Born Category:Males